


O cavalo

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Então, fiquei sentindo que te devia algo, então tentei escrever isso. Já tava pensando um tempo em escrever com ele, mas tava muito insegura e tudo mais @-@. </p><p>Espero que goste. Obrigada por me deixar "adotar" esse lindo bebê X3...</p></blockquote>





	O cavalo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



     Existe algo que até eu paro para pensar às vezes. A palavra mentira tem um significado muito grande para mim. Quando algo é uma mentira? Se eu procurar em um dicionário provavelmente acharei algo como “Afirmar aquilo que sabe ser falso ou negar aquilo que sabe ser verdadeiro”.

     Crianças crescem aprendendo que mentir é errado. Crianças crescem aprendendo com seus pais que devem mentir o máximo possível por vários motivos. Eu diria que são os pais que ensinam isso, não sei se é realmente. Era só algo que eu ouvir no orfanato antes de fugir. “Minta para uns, não mintam para nós.” Era isso que soava, era isso que era.

      Bem, eu nunca fu totalmente sincero por ali de todo jeito.

      Existem milhares de mentiras, milhares de maneiras de mentir e aquelas que são as mentiras casuais. A maioria das pessoas tem mentiras casuais como “estou bem”, “foi na casa de tal pessoa”, “ele deixou” ou a minha preferida: “ Eu não estou mentindo”. Existem as mentiras que tomam forma e aquele que a conta acredita tanto nela que acaba se tornando uma verdade.

     Se eu pudesse dizer acho que eu diria que essa é a base de uma ilusão. Acreditar tanto em uma mentira até que ela se torne uma verdade. Afinal quem eu poderei enganar se nem mesmo eu for enganado por um momento? É nisso que eu penso todas as vezes que conseguem descobrir sobre minhas mentiras ou ilusões. Eles descobriram porque eu não acreditei o bastante.

 

_X_X_

 

     Sentiu o estômago reclamar mais uma vez. A dor se tornava aguda, as forças parecendo sumir aos poucos a cada minuto que passava. O barulho das carroças eram insuportáveis, pessoas falando alto, as ruas cheias, mas de ninguém que tinha alguma classe realmente. Não que isso importasse não era alguém seletivo. Não era do tipo que roubaria vinho da adega do palácio, por querer se sentir poderoso.

     Só tinha fome.

     Os olhos heterocromáticos estavam fitando um homem que andava com uma sacola. Estava entre outras pessoas, não exatamente escondido embora estivesse um pouco encolhido, como uma criança assustada. O fato de estar com os dois olhos aparecendo ainda poderia ser ruim, mas não tinha colocado um trapo para tampar dessa vez. Iria ficar ali fora apenas um pouco, apenas o suficiente para roubar alguma comida e ir embora.

     Concentração. Seguiu o homem até um lugar um pouco mais vazio, mas não tão distante de tudo. Com uma pedra chamou a atenção dele e deixou que os olhos se encontrassem, talvez seus olhos diferentes abrissem uma brecha na mente do adulto. Dito e feito, logo as pessoas podiam ver um homem gritando fogo, batendo em si mesmo em vários pontos, mesmo que mais ninguém pudesse ver nada além daquela pessoa.

     E sabendo bem quão limitado a ilusão poderia ser correu, pegando o que foi possível e sumindo antes que alguma pessoa tentasse lhe agarrar. Mas normalmente a maioria não se importava se alguém estava sendo roubado realmente e a maioria estava preocupada demais com o “louco” gritando no meio da rua, até que a ilusão passara.

     Quando suas pernas se cansaram, a dor abaixo das costelas estava forte demais para aguentar, parou, abraçando-se à sacola de papel com os pães. Se andasse mais um pouco estaria em casa, e sem o perigo de ser roubado por alguma outra criança ou até mesmo um adulto faminto. Por isso só deixou a dor passar, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo para continuar.

     Até sentir uma dor forte no couro cabeludo, fechando os olhos novamente pela dor para depois fitar o homem que lhe puxava pelos cabelos. Viu mais três ao seu lado. Pareciam que eles não queriam roubar sua comida, mesmo sendo pessoas mal vestidas, porque se fosse isso que queriam já teriam feito. Apertou mais contra o braço, não sabia se teria energia para roubar de novo, já estava a algum tempo sem comer, enfiado naquela casa velha lendo ou tentando ler aqueles livros, até os em idiomas estranhos.

     – Ei garoto eu vi o que você fez, foi você que fez aquele velho ficar estranho não foi?

     – Não... Não sei do que você está falando.

     – Já disse que estamos perdendo tempo, vamos chutar esse moleque e pegar logo o que comer.

     – Para de mentir, eu vi você jogando uma pedra nele antes de ele ficar doidão.

    Abriu apenas o olho azul, fitando-os. Mostravam confusão e desespero, enganavam.

    – Não fiz nada.

    – Ei, pega logo essa merda cara e vamos embora.

    – Sabe quanto dinheiro a gente poderia ganhar vendendo essa aberração para alguém se ele fizer mesmo isso? A gente nunca mais ia limpar bosta de cavalo para ganhar moedinhas cara. Íamos ficar ricos.

     Sentiu o sangue correr. Vendido? Não mesmo. Ainda tinha de descobrir coisas, perguntas para responder... Fazia tão pouco tempo que tinha saído do orfanato e ainda por cima ser vendido agora? Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem, soltando o papel, se debatendo. Não, não, não, não , não... Não queria isso.

     Concentrou-se como podia, sabendo que seria perigoso, que ficaria sem muita energia...

     Mesmo assim...

     Logo ouviu gritos.

     Afinal não era sempre que podia se ver um cavalo vermelho com crina e rabo azuis, em chamas e olhos heterocromáticos como os seus que pareciam queimar. Estavam amarrados em cima dele, que ferozmente pulava, tentando tirá-los. Uma corda amarrava-lhes o pescoço com o do cavalo, a cela com lâminas que perfuravam, arrancavam a pele, a carne a cada salto. As pernas também amarradas entre espinhos, quase arrancada a cada tranco que o animal dava.

     Mas não tinham fim, era como se estivesse naquilo fazia dias, sem que o cavalo cansasse, apenas ficando cada vez mais quente, queimando a carne e pele que soltavam, fazendo-os sentir o cheiro da própria carne queimando. O relinchar ensurdecedor e demoníaco, cheio de ira, como se querendo se livrar deles o mais rápido possível, os saltos ficando cada vez mais altos e velozes... A dor...

       Abriu ambos os olhos, vendo-os caídos no chão. Surpreso com a realidade da própria ilusão. Estava tonto de cansaço, a cabeça doendo e o corpo quase sem querer levantar, ainda assim arranjou forças e pegou a comida. Provavelmente a adrenalina o movia pelas ruas, até que o perigo se tornou menor, ao trancar a porta da casa e se deixar cair no piso duro. Dormir, precisava dormir, podia comer depois. Talvez se dormisse, podia sonhar com aquele cavalo de novo.

       Uma mentira, que tinha se tornado verdade eternamente na mente dos três rapazes. Uma pequena visita ao inferno.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, fiquei sentindo que te devia algo, então tentei escrever isso. Já tava pensando um tempo em escrever com ele, mas tava muito insegura e tudo mais @-@. 
> 
> Espero que goste. Obrigada por me deixar "adotar" esse lindo bebê X3...


End file.
